Rhapsody in Blue
by Twilight-staruby
Summary: Two shapeshifters, forced together by a twist of fate and by duty to their people. Can they set aside their differences in time if not for their people then for themselves?
1. Prologue: Paths that cross

Title: Rhapsody In Blue

Author: Twilightstaruby

Disclaimers: L.J.Smith owns all original theory on the Night World. Seraphina and other main characters are mine.

**Author's note: Hey hey hey! Me here! Well, what can I say...yeah I know...yet another new story before Song is finished...actually, this was written before Song of the Siren was put up, I just didn't have the patience to type it out as it was written on paper. Actually, I have tons of stories writtened down...(poor treeseh?) but this was one of the better ones...Well, i can't hope for an overwheming response but I really hope this story will be good enough. i discovered that there are not many stories on the shapeshifters around, so i thought that i would do one. By the way, this story is set duing the 19th century and Seraphina was 13 when they met for the first time.**

**A little background: This story is set when there was a time of unrest amongst the shapeshifters and conflicts had risen between the two royal families from the First house and Second House. **

* * *

Prologue: Paths that cross 

Hark, hark! the lark at heaven's gate sings,  
_And Phœbus 'gins arise,_  
His steeds to water at those springs  
_On chaliced flowers that lies;_  
And winking Mary-buds begin  
_To ope their golden eyes:_  
With everything that pretty is,  
_**My lady** sweet, arise._

-William Shakespeare (1564-1616),_Cymbeline. Act ii. Sc. 3._

The forest was quiet; only an occasional rustling of the leaves and shrill cries of insects broke through the serene calm. But it wasn't the sound Seraphina was listening for as she crouched among the bushes in the shadows.

_Crack_.

She leaped out from the bushes and gave chase to the small dark figure running ahead. Even from this far, she could smell the fear emitted from small figure, which was literally flowing off it in volumes. She caught a whiff of hesitation and saw it stopped for a moment as the path they had been racing on opened into a fork.

_Gotcha._

Fangs bared, she leaped, claws extended, onto the struggling form of the rabbit. Then holding the rabbit down using one paw, she shifted back into human form. The rabbit, still squirming vigorously, tried to escape by sinking its teeth into Seraphina's finger.

"Ouch!" Seraphina yelped in pain, then turned accusing midnight blue eyes in her attacker.

Shifting and holding up the rabbit so that it was on eye level with her, she projected the words firmly into the rabbit's mind firmly. _Stop it. I am your friend. _

Sensing no menace in the human holding her, the rabbit relaxed. As it cuddled willingly into Seraphina's lap, she scented something and glanced up sharply. Then, reaching into her boots, she withdrew a short dagger, and threw it with precision. The deadly dagger cut swiftly through the air before embedding deeply into a tree, the hilt quivering from the impact made by the contact.

"Come out now, whoever you are. If you don't, I will bury the next one into your head instead of _next _to it," she stated calmly as she got to her feet, releasing the rabbit as she did so to allow it to scamper off into the safety of the woods, all the while withdrawing yet another of the many daggers she had with her.

A figure leaped off the tree branch lithely and brushed absently at the front of his shirt where a few leaves had stuck onto. He was only a barely discernible silhouette under the tree's shadow.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Seraphina's tone was accusing as even as she withdrew another dagger.

"What _I_ am doing here? You are the one who is trespassing, brat." The boy's tone was aloof, condescending even, as he stepped out into clear view. Handsome, breathtakingly so, with brilliant emerald eyes that held a predatory gleam, and features that would put Michelangelo's stature to shame. Golden strands of hair fell untidily into his eyes, which were currently narrowed and directed at Cassie. There was a wild and untamed aura around him that spoke of a predator and set him apart from a normal human. A shapeshifter.

Even the casual clothes he had on couldn't mask the air of royalty and in breed confidence and arrogance that surrounded him like a veil. The heir to the first house of shapeshifters.

Seraphina felt her hackles rising in annoyance at his patronizing tone. _No one_ spoke to her in that tone. And no one, _no one_ calls her brat, except for her brother.

"What is the heir doing here all alone?" her tone held a disdainful note, " After all, this," she indicated their surroundings, " is hardly somewhere where I expected a _prince_ would be."

A beginning of a smile lurked at the sides of his finely sculpted mouth. " Since you know who I am, why do you not give your due respects to your prince? Be grateful I am not holding it against you that you have threatened my life once."

She glared at him, wanting to tell him that he wasn't her prince in any case, but a small, niggling voice told her that she couldn't afford to reveal her real identity since she was on their territory. Biting back her pride, she dipped a jerky curtsy that bordered on disrespect.

She didn't see the prince grin at her obviously unwilling submissive posture. If she had, she would have knocked his teeth out, prince or not.

"Your Highness!"

" Seems like my guard has come to fetch me. I'll make a move first." He moved away towards the trees, then he hesitated before turning back to meet Seraphina's glowing expression. Reaching for his left hand, he withdrew something from his littlest finger.

"Catch." He threw something at her.

Catching it out of reflex, Seraphina stared at the signet ring nestled in her palm, then back at him.

He gave a careless smile, " In case you get caught by my guards on the way back to your lands, let them see the ring. They wouldn't dare to hurt you."

Before she could retort that she did not need the ring, he was gone with a rustle, leaving her to stare at the silver wrought ring in her palm with mixed feelings.

* * *

Five years later: 

"Seraphina Victoria Elise Roxborough!" Her brother, Christian's, scandalized voice startled Seraphina, causing her to drop the sword she was using to fence with Wayne, her best friend, to drop with a dull, metallic clang onto the ground.

"I think I hear Thomas calling me." Wayne said hastily. With a hasty bow to Christian, he fled the scene, leaving her to face her brother's wrath on her own. Seraphina glared at his retreating back, then turned her gaze guiltily back to her brother's face. He certainly wasn't looking very happy. Christian only used her full name when he was extremely angry.

"Brother," Seraphina curtsied, dropping to the proper degree as was requisite. It was slightly awkward, seeing that she was dressed in breeches instead of a gown, but she pulled it off.

"What were you thinking?" Christian hissed the words as he marched up to Seraphina.

"Learning to fight in case there is an invasion?" Seraphina ventured tentatively, in fear of angering her already irate brother more.

"What are the royal guards for then? Decorating the exterior of the palace? I think not! Do you think they lug swords at their sides for decorative purposes, Seraphina?" Christian fairly yelled, his hands clenching and unclenching at his side. Sera knew that he was probably visualizing them wringing her neck. "Gods above!" He threw up his hands in frustration and disgust, unable to express his frustration in mere words.

"What happens if there are none about, Christian?" Seraphina snapped back, riled by her brother's old fashion beliefs. " What am I going to do then? Wave my embroidery needle at them to keep them at bay?"

Christian sighed. He knew that Seraphina was right. In these times of war and trouble, anything can happen. "But still, a lady must behave as a lady must." He sighed again. " Why can't you be more like Rosabelle?"

Rosabelle was the middle child of the Lord and Lady of Roxborough, Christian being the oldest and Seraphina the youngest. She was the epitome of everything a gently bred lady should be. Seraphina, on the other hand, was the epitome of everything a gently bred lady should not be. In her seventeen years, Seraphina had learnt how to ride a horse astride and backwards, how to bandage a fatal wound, how to use a bow and arrow, how to whip up a decent meal in the kitchen (to the horror of her sister), compliments of the head cook, how to joust and recently of course, how to fence in her eighteen years of age. All of these were done behind her parents back. She simply couldn't imagine what her father would do if he found out what she had been up to all these years. Her mother would probably faint from the shock; her father might jump through the roof. Literally.

She was certain her parents would have a fit if they even knew half the things she had been at. Her brother was already having a hard time accepting her for what she was. Rosabelle, though still disapproving, had long since given up in trying to change Seraphina into the perfect lady.

Seraphina grinned mischievously, trying to lighten up the mood," Why can't Rosabelle be more like me?" she asked.

Christian actually shuddered. "Heaven forbid. Should that happen, I'd turn into a doddering old fool before my twenty-ninth birthday," Seraphina let out a snort of laughter at his declaration, "As it happens, having you is enough trouble. And, for that matter, I can't imagine Rosabelle fencing. She would probably complain that the colour of the fencing costume does not set off her colouring well." Both burst out into laughter at the comical image it conjured up.

Rosabelle, having walked up at this point of time asked innocently, "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, nothing." Christian immediately said, smothering his laughter, but he couldn't stop a smile from escaping nor could he mask the merriment shining in his eyes. Seraphina nodded her agreement vigorously, one hand clapped over her mouth in an attempt to curb the wayward laughter that was threatening to burst out of her.

Rosabelle narrowed her eyes. A gently bred lady she might be, but fluff-brained she was not. "Were you laughing at me?"

A furtive glance exchanged between her two siblings told her volumes. Letting out a very un-lady-like snarl, she pierced them with her frostiest glare. "Later I'll get even with you two. But now-Seraphina Victoria Elise Roxborough! Is that _breeches_ you are wearing?" Rosabelle gasped in horror, having noticed her sister's scandalous garb only now.

"They were suitable for fencing." Seraphina said irritably. One would think that Rosabelle would have been used to seeing her in breeches by now. "You can lecture me later. You were saying?" she prompted.

"Um…right…," She couldn't seem to be able to take her eyes off nor get over the shock and horror when she had seen Seraphina dressed in men clothing," Mother and Father requests our presence at the court immediately. Which would leave you exactly five minutes to change out of your scandalous clothing-"

The words were barely out of her mouth before Seraphina was a mere speck in the distance.

"And hurry up!" Rosabelle yelled after Seraphina's retreating back.

"What?" she snapped, discomforted by the speculative gaze Christian had fixed on her.

"Nothing, nothing." Christian said flippantly, before letting out a howl of pain as Rosabelle kicked him in the shin. "What was that for?" he yelled in annoyance after the retreating back of his sister, at the same time clutching his knee and hopping around on one leg while trying to balance himself in his precarious position.

"Women," He muttered in disgust under his breath as he messaged his abused knee," You will never understand them. And God had to bless, no _curse _me of all people with two of them. Talk about unfair."

Still grumbling under his breath, he followed his sisters' lead and made his way back to his home, the enormous castle that was home to the royal family of Second house of Shapeshifters.

* * *

**Review Please! They will be most welcome! Thank you!**


	2. The Marriage Alliance

Chapter Eight: Discovery 

Title: Rhapsody in Blue

Author: Twilightstaruby

Disclaimers: All Nightworld concepts belong to L.J.Smith but the characters that you do not recognize all belong to me! Please do not take them without my permission, thank you!

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews all you wonderful people have given!

**Raquel:** Glad that you enjoyed the previous chapter! Hope that it is the same for this particular chappie!

**Setus:** Thanks. For reviewing. Really. I appreciate. It. Alot. Will get. Down. To. Reviewing Shadow of. The. Magnificent Fan. As. Soon. As possible.(You think it is very funny to review that way right? Back to you, way back to you, gal...)

**incarnated-soul: **I think I could learn to love you! Hahahaha...really appreciated that the whole time you were there for me...the First house IS stronger by the second house naturally because of the fact that they were descended directly from the dragons but at this time the fiction was set in, there was much turmoil and chaos and competition amongst the shapeshifters in the First house and second house due to many issues( much of which will be explained in detail in this chapter). Anyway, there are many complications and strains between the relationships of the First house and Second house. _Witchlight_ didn't really explain much on the shapeshifters, neither did it elaborate much on their history and the way matters were done so it really matter whether if you have read it or not : ). Me likes Reothe(the heir's name) too...hahaha...And I adore Tamora Pierce's books! I have read every one of them, every single book i could get my hands on! I like Alanna's books the best of all...

**castra: **Actually, I have read Amelia Atwater-Rhodes...I love her book Shattered mirror most of all...they are one of my favorite books! But I have never read her Kiesha'ra series before, sad to say. I'll try to read them if i can find them...Well, hope you will enjoy this next chapter!

**Dark Angel's Blue Fire: **Lol...thanks for the review and all the nice compliments you included in there! My head kind of feel swollen from all the compliments you had just given me! Hahahaha...what can I say? Thanks then...I am so glad you enjoyed reading this story...it is one of my favorites...but however, there is no plot to the story, just a vague outline...so I am making up as i go along...so hopefully, it will not take too long for me to update each chapter!

_And so it will go on..._

* * *

Far from mortal cares retreating,  
_Sordid hopes and vain desires,_  
Here, our willing footsteps **meeting**,  
_Every heart to heaven aspires._

- Jane Taylor (1783-1824), _Hymn_

Chapter two: Unexpected proposal

_Late, late, late, late, late_.

The word repeated itself again and again in an irritating and incoherent manner in her mind as Seraphina raced along the corridors of the palatial palace that was home to the royal family of second house of Shapeshifters, her home, in other words, as though she was running for her life. The palace guards lined up along these corridors were too well trained to give any sign of puzzlement or amusement as to why their princess was running instead of walking along with the dignity befitted of her station.

Holding up bunches of her voluminous skirts by clenching them in her fists so as to prevent falling on her face should she trip however accidentally, Seraphina ran as though her life was on the line. The meeting with her parents was already twenty minutes past, though largely it wasn't her fault. Well, maybe a bit of the blame was hers. But she couldn't simply leave the stranded and injured baby kitten that had wandered into her room in the lurch when it needed care, could she?

Up ahead, the huge oak double doors that led to the royal court loomed into sight. At the sight of it, Seraphina let out a mental sigh of relief and slowed down her pace to a normal walking pace. Her hand instantly went to her hair, which, during her dash for the palace court, had fallen apart and was beyond repair, to pull out the pins holding the elaborate hairstyle in place and let her long tresses cascade down her back in soft waves. Then, she smooth out the wrinkles in her formal court gown as best as she could before giving a regal nod to the guards standing at the sides of the colossal doors to open the doors.

As the doors yawned open lazily, Seraphina walked through into the magnificent room that lay beyond. Her regal demeanor broke at the sight of her parents' plain displeasure on their faces and a sheepishly apologetic smile crosses her face as she curtsied to her parents who were seated in thrones on the dais, while her brother and sister were seated in chairs drawn-up beside them.

"Seraphina, you are-" her father started in his deep baritone that resounded throughout the room, a censuring note in his tone.

"I am sorry I was late, father. You see, there was this kitten and it was injured-" Seraphina started explaining eagerly, hoping that her parents would see and understand the reason why she was late.

Her father held up a hand for her to stop as he let out a sigh of resignation, an indulgent smile reluctantly appearing on his handsome face. Her mother was simply shaking her head gently from side to side, her expression similar to that of her father.

"We understand, Seraphina. You have a loving and caring heart, which we cannot fault you for, but next time, try not to be late. Can you do that for us?" Her mother was the one to pose this question, her soft and melodious voice lovely to listen to.

"Yes, Mother." Seraphina smiled as she curtsied to them.

"Take a seat, Sera." Her father gestured towards the only empty chair left between Christian and Rosabelle.

As she sat down, she heard Christian grumble disgruntledly under his breath," How come no tiny, defenseless and injured animals ever wandered into my room?"

"You might want to consider packing away all those weapons you have on display in your room, brother dear. It might help." Seraphina leaned over as she whispered conspiratorially to Christian in a dead serious tone.

His only reply was to jab her in her sides with his elbow. Seraphina let out a tiny 'Ow' of pain that had Rosabelle, who was unaware of the 'undercurrents' between her siblings looking over in surprise as Seraphina glared at her smirking brother whilst rubbing gingerly at her now sore side.

"Children," Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Christian winced at the term even as she herself winced inwardly. Even though they were no longer young, their mother insisted on calling them that because they, as their mother had so eloquently put it, will always be her children. Even so, it never failed to embarrass her and her siblings whenever her mother did that, be it in the public or in private.

"We have summoned you here for a reason. This shall concern all of you, and the First House of the Shapeshifters."

Ominous feelings of unease began to crawl through Seraphina as she absorbed her father's deep and solemn words. Beside her, her siblings' faces also revealed the same emotions. Anything to do with the First House was always something bad, that much she had gathered throughout the limited years of experience she had when she attended the court sessions held at the Second House of Shapeshifters. There was much tension between the First House and Second House of Shapeshifters pertaining to the point of who was more worthy of ruling the shapeshifters.

"There shall be an alliance formed between the two Houses as this is the only foolproof solution we can think of that would help in the current situation. It would pacify the people and in a way benefit both Houses." Her father's sharp golden eyes roved over them as he assessed their reactions.

"What alliance would it be, father?" Christian voiced out, the unease showing in his golden eyes, so alike those of his father evident in his tone.

Her father looked at them in silence before answering," A marriage alliance. To the heir of the First House of Shapeshifters, Reothe Drache."

A deafening silence met his words.

Seraphina simply stared at her father incredulously, words failing her. Marriage to the likes of Reothe Drache? That proud, arrogant _creature _whose ego was larger than the size of all her father's extensive lands put together judging from the way he had treated her a few years back when they had the misfortune to cross each other paths?

Then she remembered something else and her gaze shifted to Rosabelle, whose complexion of peaches and cream had turn as pale as the snow that would cover the land come this winter. Being the eldest daughter, the awful task of being betrothed to Reothe Drache fell onto her shoulders. But Seraphina knew that Rosabelle had taken a liking to one of the many young lords who had come in pursuit of her hand in marriage.

Lord Rhys of Selmore wasn't a man of impeccable lineage and he wasn't very rich, yet, unlike most of the other young lords, he possessed a heart of pure gold and most of all, he returned Rosabelle's affections. Seraphina knew also for a fact that they were on the verge of announcing their engagement, seeing that she was the one confident Rosabelle had told prior to the impending engagement.

She bit down on her lip at the trapped look on Rosabelle's face, and at the tears barely suppressed back, lingering on her lashes. And all of a sudden, what she had to do became clear to her, even though it alone may cost her happiness and future.

"Rosabelle-" Her father started speaking in his deep and solemn tone directed to Rosabelle, but Seraphina cut him off before he could finish the sentence.

"Father, I would like to take Rosabelle's place."

Shocked silence fell. Christian was gaping at her as though he had never seen a more idiotic person; Rosabelle's expression was trapped between happiness and shock. The only ones who did not appear to be shocked by her unusual request were her parents. Her father and mother's eyes were shrewd as they contemplated her request.

"Seraphina, do you know what you are asking, the responsibility and enormity that comes with it? The sacrifices and choices taken away from you?" A worried light was in her mother's eyes as she questioned her youngest daughter, a delicate frown forming between her brows.

"Yes." Her simple and confident answer offered no room for more argument from her parents.

Her father sighed a weary sigh. "So it is settled then. But may I know the reason for your choice, Sera?"

Before she could answer, Rosabelle cut in," It is my fault, father."

With that single statement, all eyes turned to her. Rosabelle gulped, then took a deep breath and steeled herself before continuing. "Lord Rhys of Selmore has proposed to me a few days ago and I accepted his suit."

"Why wasn't this told to us, Rosabelle?" There was a censuring tone in their mother's voice as she asked the simple question.

"I-we were afraid that you and father will not agree to it. We were planning to tell you later, after the summer solstice celebrations." Rosabelle avoided their gazes, looking down instead at her hands in her lap as they twist her handkerchief into knots. Seraphina, knowing how important and difficult it was to Rosabelle, placed her hand over her sister's fidgeting ones to lend her silent support.

"Rhys of Selmore? Isn't he that nice young man with the impeccable manners? Why ever do you think that we will not agree to his suit?" Her mother asked curiously.

"He…he isn't very rich and-and he doesn't come from a prominent family," Rosabelle bit down on her lips as she replied softly.

Her father and mother exchanged a silent look between each other.

"It doesn't matter, Rosabelle." Her mother's gentle tone had Rosabelle looking up in astonishment and a surprised," It doesn't?" escaped her mouth.

Her mother smiled at her oldest daughter's answer, "As long as he loves you and you are happy. That is all that really matters."

The half-afraid-to-hope look on Rosabelle's face gave way to full-fledged happiness as their father added," I will give you and your young man my blessings. As long as you are happy,"

The happiness shining in Rosabelle's face was irresistible and soon, Seraphina was smiling along with her, a bolt of happiness passing through her, the marriage alliance and one Reothe Drache forgotten for the moment.

* * *

Please remember to review and give me your thoughts on this chapter! Thank you! 


	3. Finally

Title: Rhapsody in Blue

Author: Twilightstaruby

Disclaimers: All Nightworld concepts belong to L.J.Smith but the characters that you do not recognize all belong to me! Please do not take them without my permission, thank you!

A/N: Oh dear. Six months went by without me updating. I feel so sheepish...literally (baa...baa)...It has been a hectic year at school for me. I am not even sure if I passed my Promotional Examinations : ( ...On a happier note, new chapters for **all **my stories are under construction : )...so it shouldn't be long before I update them, one-by-one...

Special thanks to Leila, who went through the trouble of emailing me…

Also to the wonderful incarnated-soul, Raquel, Setus, Lalenna, Dark Angel's Blue Fire and Babe in black...you guys have my adoration forever...

Special note: Eeps...So sorry about the errors before on...Thanks to incarnated-soul and MerlinHalliwell for pointing it out...I was so happy cutting and pasting out of my words document I did not realise the mistakes...my bad... : p

* * *

Chapter Three: Finally

Reothe Drache glared at the tree directly in the line of his vision, his emerald eyes practically spitting fire. If looks could kill, the tree would have been struck by lightning, split into half and incinerated several times over. Not really a pleasant way to die, if one were to think about it.

"Your highness?" The words came as a hesitant murmur as Gerald, leader of the elite group of guards sent to protect him while they, his father's advisors and Reothe himself, made their way to the palace of the Second house of Shapeshifters, came up to where he was seething in silent anger at everything, the unfortunate tree in particular.

"Are you unhappy?"

"Do I look happy to you?" he gritted out between clenched teeth.

Gerald took the words at face value and examined Reothe's face with a frown between his brows before answering, "No, your highness."

Reothe could barely resist rolling his eyes in exasperation. Gerald was a nice man and all, but he was inclined to take things said literally.

"May I inquire as to the reason that made your highness unhappy?"

"Does being betrothed to a woman whom I have never met before in my life for political reasons suffice as a reason? Besides the fact that I was never consulted?" Underneath that pleasant tone of voice was an undercurrent of anger that wasn't noted by the all-literal Gerald. His father hadn't even let him have the chance to object. He had simply said that the alliance was important for both clans, for the welfare of their people and the shapeshifters. As a prince, he could, and will not, push away his duty.

"Well, I heard that the princess to whom you are betrothed to is a beauty. It was said her loveliness was to such an extent that it had made even the sky cry."

"It might be just that the weather there happens to be humid." Sarcasm was heavy in Reothe's tone as he answered. If the girl was as beautiful as Gerald had described, he hoped that she had a brain to match her beauty. It was from Reothe's experience that a female is only inclined to possess one of these traits at a time, if one were to judge from the many beautiful but empty-headed ladies paying court at the First House of Shapeshifters.

"Actually, the weather there is quite dry, your highness." Gareld said with a frown on his face as he contemplated Reothe's statement.

Reothe sighed. Sometimes, talking to Gerald can be such a chore.

"Your highness? We are ready to move off." Reothe nodded at the guard, got up from the ground he was seated on and mounted the horse waiting for him.

_We'll see when we get there then. _

* * *

Seraphina couldn't help but fidget as Clarice, her lady's maid, twisted her long ebony locks into an elaborated coiffure. The process had taken far more time than she had thought was humanly possible. At the rate Clarice was going through the pins, Seraphina wondered if there is enough space for yet another pin. 

"My Lady!" the censuring tone in Clarice's tone stopped Seraphina's fidgeting, but only for her to start tapping her fingernails against the smooth varnish of the dressing table. Seraphina wasn't sure, but she was positive Clarice muttered something unsavory under her breath.

It was with palpable relief that she stabbed the last pin to hold the coiffure in place.

"We are done! Finally." the last was muttered under Clarice's breath even as she smiled a satisfactory smile while examining her handiwork.

Seraphina stood up and walked towards the full-length mirrors that dominated two sides of her dressing room, looked at her appearance and blinked in surprise. The new pale blue gown she had on emphasized the blue of her eyes and accented what little figure she had.

"I look...very nice!" She exclaimed as she twirled around in front of the full-length mirrors in her dressing room.

"That, my dear Sera, is a master of a understatement," Her brother's amused tone had her spinning around in surprise. Rosabelle and Christian stood in the doorway of her dressing room, smiles on their faces. Rosabelle had tears misting in her eyes as she looked at her younger sister.

"Come on then. Let us march ahead and enter the den of the wolves!" Christian's absurd turn of phrase and the ridiculous way he held his arm up in front of his chest as he said the last earned a burst of laughter from Seraphina and a jab in the sides from Rosabelle.

"Come sister," Rosabelle held up a hand towards Seraphina, who grasped it, "let us go ahead to the meeting room and leave our idiot brother behind."

With that, she glided out of the room, pulling Seraphina along, leaving Christian to splutter in anger at her last phrase.

* * *

The room was quiet. Tension was in the air as the royal family of the Second house of Shapeshifters and their advisors awaited the arrival of the representatives from the First house of Shapeshifters to arrive. 

Seraphina waited too, though not for the same reasons as her parents, but instead for the first sight of the man she had met five years ago in the forests and was now destined to be betrothed to. She was inexplicably nervous for reasons unbeknownst to her even. She glanced down at the mauled handkerchief in her hands she had been unintentionally twisting and willed her hands to let go of it.

Rosabelle, having noticed her bout of nervousness and restlessness, reached over and took her hand to comfort her. Christian, seated on the other side of her, reached over and took her the other hand. Seraphina smiled softly, grateful for her two siblings, whom, in spite of all the squabbles and fights they might have in the past, still loved each other.

Nerves soothed slightly, Seraphina attempted to take her mind off the horrendous meeting set to take place in this very room a few moments later by studying the room itself. With the tall ceiling and regal decorations in the colours of the Second House of the Shapeshifters, this was a place that was intimidating in the least. A long table with chairs was the only furniture in the entire room. All the representatives and the royal family of the second house of the shapeshifters were seated in one row along the table, with her parents seated in the middle, flanked by Christian on one side and her father's most trusted advisor on the other.

Now all they had to do was to wait for the representatives from the First House to arrive to fill up the table. Then they could have a huge staring competition together, which was something Seraphina was sure they would do given the seating arrangements. She had wondered about the appropriateness of the seating arrangements, something she had voiced out to her brother, who had dismissed it by saying that the advisors know best. She wondered.

"The arrival of the Crown prince First House of Shapeshifters!"

The announcement from the herald at the doorway only served to mount up the already intense tension in the room as everyone turned towards the doors and looked at the approaching figures.

Seraphina saw the prince even before he reached the long table. He had an aura of royalty and inbreed arrogance that set him apart from the rest of the entourage. His green eyes were unfathomable as he swept the occupants of the room. Reaching her parents, he swept into a courtly bow with a murmured, "Your Majesties."

"Please take a seat, Prince Reothe." Her mother's soft voice filled the room as the herald closed the heavy oak doors. Inexplicably, the sound made Seraphina winced.

A heavy scrapping of chairs as the representatives and the prince took their places at the long table sounded loud and oddly distorted in the silent room. As the representatives of the Houses stared at each other with unmistakable apprehension and suspicion in their eyes, Seraphina heaved a heavy mental sigh. It was going to be a long day.

000

00

0

Reothe listened to the ongoing discussion with half of his attention as he wondered if there was anyway to ease the tension in the room that was beginning to take a toll on him. A glance down the long table ascertained that it was a near impossible thing to do. The members of the First house of Shapeshifters and the Second House of Shapeshifters were looking at each other with mistrust and apprehension in their eyes. Any wrong moves or slip of tongue on either side would ensure a riot and the delicate alliance the two houses had hope to have would go to ruins.

He leaned slightly over to his father's advisor, Kingsley, who had on a monstrous scowl on his face and hissed in the elderly man's ear, "Smile."

A forced smile appeared on the man's face, if one could call it a smile. Kingsley rather looked as though he had swallowed a toad. Reothe rolled his eyes in exasperation. A soft, quickly muffled giggle, a sound largely misplaced in this atmosphere, had him looking up towards the source in amusement. No one else had heard the sound, so it would seem. Most were too busy glaring at the opposition.

Midnight blue eyes danced in amusement as the girl noticed at the absurd smile Kingsley had pasted on under Reothe's command. Since she didn't appear to be one of the representatives of the Second house, she would belong to the royal family itself. A glance at her left and right confirmed his guess. Her gaze flitted to him suddenly and he was caught in the deep colour of her eyes. Her lips turned up in an almost imperceptible smile and she inclined her head slightly at him. Returning the gesture, he decided that he liked her better than either of her siblings, as the brother was glaring at him as though he would like to kill him immediately and the of course, his soon-to-be fiancée.

Gerald had pointed her out discreetly as they had made their way towards the table before. She was beautiful, as Gerald had said, with her long golden hair and sky blue eyes beneath delicately winged eyebrows. As beautiful as the marble statues they had back at the palace. She had not betrayed a single expression through out the entire meeting, a feat that Reothe would highly admire in a statue, not his future wife.

He was beginning to dread the upcoming betrothal.

"…Princess Seraphina, instead of Princess Rosabelle."

He snapped to attention at that. Murmurs started, growing in volume as soon as the King had spoken the words.

Before he could ask what was going on, since no one seemed to be inclined fill him on what was going on, the King had stood up, his piercing gold eyes boring into him as he gestured with a," If you would please, Prince Reothe, can we adjoined to another room where we can talk in private?"

With no choice but to do, (besides doing so would ensure him the answers he wanted) Reothe stood up, gesturing only to Kingsley to follow. He followed the royal family into a smaller room situated at the side of the meeting room. A servant closed the door, giving them the privacy the King sought.

"Prince Reothe," He begun in his deep baritone as soon as everyone had settled down comfortably, "I have to apologize for the change in the plans."

Reothe smiled and accepted the apology even though he had no idea at all what the King was talking about. He decided then that to ask what was going on now was simply not polite as it would only serve to show that he hadn't been listening to what was being said just now. Instead, he decided to wait for the King to continue so that he might get a grasp of what they were talking about.

"My daughter Rosabelle was engaged before this alliance came into place, which is one of the reasons why my younger daughter Seraphina will be taking her place."

_Ah_, Reothe thought, _so this is what all this is about_. So he will be instead engaged to the younger daughter.

His gaze shifted as the King gestured for the girl who had laughed at Kingsley to stand up.

"This is my daughter Seraphina," He said as the girl curtsy.

As she did so, he saw the ring attached to her throat by a long thin silver chain and froze.

It was a signet ring. _His_ ring.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if there were any errors in this chapter...I had not had the time to check through...I will do so as soon as possible...so in the meantime, please bear with me! 

Any thoughts will be greatly appreciated : )


	4. The Ring

Title: Rhapsody in Blue

Author: Twilightstaruby

Disclaimers: All Nightworld concepts belong to L.J.Smith but the characters that you do not recognize all belong to me! Please do not take them without my permission, thank you!

A/N: Don't worry, this chapter is not, despite the misleading title, in any way related to Middle Earth or the horror movie : ) Just wanted to make that clear…hehe..Another thing I just want to say: I completed Nanowrimo! Whee! Lol, such an accomplishment...of course, it wouldn't have been done if not for the fact that my friend was there all the while helping me along...

**incarnated-soul:** Oh dear. I guess this is a little too long for an update...but seriously! I tried to update a.s.a.p.! I swear it on my blackened heart. And I realised the mistake about the repeated parts...I am sorry about my tenses problems, I have tried to avoid making them but somehow, they keep appearing...(sob) But I'll try and improve on whatever you have pointed out. Thank you so much For everything and more!

**MerlinHalliwell: **Yep, I changed that error...I was wondering myself how come my word count was_ that_ much : ) hehe...in any case, thanks for pointing it out! And I am glad you enjoyed the story : )

**untilhellfreezesover:I** have updated this year No more holding of breath until you're purple in the face (grins) As for the hating part, the reason is revealed none so subtly by me in this chapter...

**Tenshisangel:** Thank you for reviewing! Hope that you will continue to enjoy the story!

**Setus: **Of course it will be a happy ending...as for the 'fairytale lover' part, well, all I can say is back to you...

**Calita: **Thank you for your comments! Hope that this chapter will be to your liking!

**soulmated: **You are excusedI am flattered that it was worth your reading a second time in an hour! You won't believe how happy you have made me : ) Well, you can always visualise Tigger...lol...

**This story is for all of you who have reviewed and all those who have, in one way or another, aide, scolded and nagged me in this long, arduous journey called writing : )**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Ring**

Seraphina knew he saw it even as she hastened to slip the wayward ring back under the neckline of her bodice. She had seen the split second recognition that had flashed through his emerald eyes before he had concealed it again under that inscrutable gaze he had worn throughout the meeting between the two House of Shapeshifters earlier on.

She also glimpsed the confusion in the eyes of Prince Reothe. Apparently, he had forgotten all about their unprecedented meeting the in forests five years ago. And also the girl he had so casually thrown his ring to so that she won't run into trouble with his guards least she ran into one on her way back home.

She felt relieved about his not recognizing and remembering her, but yet, for reasons unbeknownst to her, she felt disappointed. Disappointed that he hadn't remembered her, disappointed that he had only remembered about the ring when he saw it.

"-so we shall leave the two of you to talk things out? I am sure there must be plenty that the two of you might want to talk about."

Seraphina only caught the last of her father's words and Christian's sputtered protests (which was ignored) before she was left alone with the Prince in the room.

For a moment, silence, heavy and awkward, descended on the room and its two occupants.

"Would you like to sit down?" Breaking the heavy silence, he gestured towards the chairs that had been vacated by her father and her family earlier.

As Seraphina took a seat, she wondered how long it would take the Prince to ask the question she was sure he dearly wanted to ask about: the ring.

The silence that had been broken momentarily by their movements fell again.

"The weather is nice today." The prince commented in an attempt to break the awkward that had befallen.

"Yes, it is."

All sunny and windy. And blue."

"Yes."

Seraphina fidgeted in her seat. She was too busy wondering what to tell the prince when he asked about the ring to offer more variation to her replies.

"Your country is beautiful."

"Thank you."

"And a little variation to your answers would be nice," Seraphina's mouth twisted into an amused smile as she heard the prince mutter under his breath.

"So is your country," she commented softly, a smile playing on her lips.

Caught off guard by her sudden response, he only looked at her in incomprehension.

"Your country is very beautiful too. And peaceful." She cast an amused look at him as she elaborated on what she meant.

"You have been to my country?" A surprised look was on his face as he asked her. It was a known fact that the two Houses never could get along with one another well and avoided going over towards the other's country if possible.

"Why yes. I didn't go there alone of course. I went there when my father had to go over for some discussion on the peace treaties."

"I see."

The silence they had so far managed to avoid settled over them again like a blanket, deafening and uncomfortable.

Then, "Where did you get that ring?"

Finally. Seraphina was wondering how long it would take him to ask that.

And she was wondering herself whether or not to tell him the truth or not, should he come to ask her that.

She paused, before saying slowly;" I picked it up when I was wandering through the forests of your country one day."

It wasn't exactly the truth, but not an untruth also.

Then she waited, to see if he would remember.

He stopped, seemingly to deliberate what she had said, brows furrowed in thought. For a moment, she wondered if he remembered.

"I lost a ring five years back. I dropped it in the forests." He paused for a moment, his gaze meaningful as it landed on her. "It was silver signet ring with the insignia of the First house of Shapeshifters on it."

Evidently, he did not remember. It was slightly bewildering, but it did seem to appear that he did not recall anything that had happened that eventful day.

"Then it would appear that this is your ring?"

She drew out the thin silver chain that hung around her neck, the ring nestled in her palm. Then she reached behind and unclasped the necklace, withdrawing it from her neck.

"Then what belongs to you should return to you."

She let the necklace and the ring drop, the pliant silver chain pooling in his palm easily like a silver snake.

Surprise flared in his eyes, turning them from the emerald green they were to a deep forest green. Apparently, he hadn't thought that she would return it so readily to him.

"Thank you."

Then he smiled at her.

It was the first genuine smile she had seen since his arrival. She caught her breath, startled.

"It was yours in any case, your highness." She replied, recovering from her slip, smiling at him slightly.

"Reothe." He said firmly, a sparkle in his eyes.

"Then you must call me Sera. It is short for Seraphina. Too much of a mouthful," She explained with a smile in cheek.

"Then Sera it is,"

He was about to say more, but at that moment, the door opened noisily, admitting a very hostile and suspicious looking Christian who glared at the unsuspecting prince, who looked quite bewildered to be on the receiving end of such undeserved hostility.

"Father requests both of your presence in the meeting room to announce the betrothal." His tone was glacier and clipped in the least and directed to the prince.

He waited until the prince had exited before falling behind in step with Seraphina.

"Did he embarrass you? Or insult our family? Did he _touch_ you?" His voice rose a little at the last thought and he glared at the back of the prince with enough force to kill someone.

"Christian!" Seraphina hissed out, mortified, her cheeks stained in a blush.

She darted a glance at prince Reothe to see if he had heard. Thankfully, the prince was a little far away and he didn't give any sign of having heard Christian's last remark though one can never be sure when one is around shapeshifters.

"He was a perfect gentleman, for you information." She hissed huffily to her obnoxious excuse for a brother as they neared the door.

"Then why did you blush when I asked if he touched you?" Christian, unrelenting as was his nature, demanded in an undertone.

"I did not-ooohhh!" Frustrated, she aimed a death glare at her brother, who simply commented in a bland tone that irritated her further.

"Very primal, sister," he observed.

She let out a huff, stomped on her brother's feet as hard as she could then marched out of the room, pasting a smile on her face as she went to where her family waited.

She took her place between Rosabelle and prince Reothe. Rosabelle looked at her curiously before her gaze shifted to where a very disgruntled looking Christian had just entered the room.

"He was being an idiot again wasn't he?" Rosabelle whispered in a low tone to Seraphina, who rolled her eyes and nodded discreetly.

Suddenly, her mother was pushing her gently in the back, propelling her towards the balcony that stood off one side of the meeting room.

"Come dear. The people are waiting."

A deafening roar and cheers filled her ears as soon as she and Prince Reothe stepped out onto the balcony.

She exchanged a smile with the Prince as her father announced their betrothal in a loud tone that carried above all the noise that was generated by the people.

_May peace reign forever in between the Houses of the Shapeshifters. _

* * *

Seraphina slipped through the crowded body of people gathered in the market, Reothe following closely behind her. 

She had wanted to show him her country's real façade outside of the palace walls. What better place than the market place?

The place was always bustling with life and the vendors always had something new and interesting to show and sell. And the people there.

Seraphina never got tired of looking at the different people with their different natures and habits.

Her father had agreed for Seraphina to bring Reothe out of the palace, provided she brought along two bodyguards plus one disgruntled elder brother, who was sulking inwardly as he followed behind them at a slower pace. Somehow, Christian still did not trust nor like Reothe, for reasons unknown to her and Rosabelle.

Rosabelle had dismissed it as childish immaturity and bullish, idiotic brotherly love. Seraphina had given up trying to deduce the exact reason behind her brother's incomprehensible behavior.

The presences of the two palace bodyguards were raising some curious gazes from the people there, which was one of the reasons why she hadn't wanted them along. But decked out as they were in unremarkable long cloaks with hoods drawn right up to their chins, she was certain that no one would recognize them.

Hopefully, it would remain the case through out rest of their visit.

She maneuvered around a cart carrying a load of fresh flowers and stopped promptly as a thought struck her.

A few seconds later, she was carrying an armload of lilies in varied colors and headed back towards where her brother and Reothe stood, eyebrows raised in amusement at the sight she made, her face almost covered by the huge bouquet of flowers she carried.

"Having a flower fetish suddenly, sister dear?"

She simply arch her brow in return before turning towards Reothe, who had remained silent throughout their whole exchange, a smile playing around his lips, his eyes asking the question he did not verbalized.

"Do you mind if we cut this trip short? I would like to pay a visit to a friend."

"It would be my pleasure,"

Seraphina reveled in the quiet of the ride towards where they were heading; it gave her the time she needed to think.

It had been so long since she had visited this particular friend of hers. And she missed him so much.

If only…

The carriage drew up short in front of a peaceful looking glade littered with flowers and surrounded and shaded by trees.

Getting down, Seraphina was only slightly aware that Reothe and Christian had followed behind her as she made her way towards the lone stone slab nestled in the middle.

Years had caused vines to grow over it, yet the place had been given proper care and a fresh bouquet of flowers had been placed by it.

Reaching the slab, she kneeled down running her fingers gently over the engraved name on it.

_Silas Gabriel Fritroht. _

"Hello, Silas. It is me, Seraphina." She smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Look what I brought you," She laid down the huge bouquet of lilies at the foot of the grave," they are your favorite lilies. I even got the red ones for you."

Soft footsteps sounded then a portly man appeared in front of her. In his arms, he carried too lilies of every colors imaginable.

"Lord Fritroht," Seraphina smiled as she stood up to greet the man.

"Lady Seraphina?" A smiled appeared on his lined and aged face as he came forward to hug her. "It has been so long since you came here."

"I missed Silas." That was all she needed to say.

Tears welling up in his eyes, he nodded.

Then he shook his head, as though attempting to get rid of the unhappiness that was evident in his eyes.

"Dorothy will be so happy to see you. Ah, here she comes," He smiled as a woman came into sight.

"Lady Fritroht!" Seraphina grinned as she reached out to hug the woman who had been as much as a mother as her own had been.

"Seraphina! Look at you! All grown up already! And you too, Christian," She beamed at Christian, who looked a little awkward but smiled as well.

"And who may this be?" Seraphina turned to find the Lady Fritroht looking at Reothe, who still stood with his hood on.

"Oh, let me introduce you." Reothe pulled off his hood as Seraphina continued," Lord and Lady Fritroht, this is Prince Reothe, my fiancé. Reothe, this is Lord and Lady Fritroht."

"My pleasure to meet you, Lord and Lady Fritroht," Reothe bowed to them.

Seraphina tilted her head slightly towards the Lord and Lady Fritroht in confusion when there was no answer in return.

Lady Fritroht was staring at Reothe as though she had seen a ghost.

"Dorothy?" Lord Fritroht asked concernedly, his brows furrowed as he laid a hand on his wife's rigid arm.

"Lady Fritroht?" Seraphina asked anxiously.

Lady Fritroht's mouth finally opened, but what came out was not what anyone had expected.

"Murderer. He killed my son!"

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of it: ) Reviews will be much appreciated...**


End file.
